


once we had eternity

by sapphfics



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Raven Queen has really pretty hair. Like, really,really, pretty hair. And she’s got these eyes –Okay, so maybe Apple has been staring at Raven a lot lately. But she isn’t doing it on purpose. Honest.





	once we had eternity

Raven Queen is just so lovely and Apple hates seeing her be treated this way – kicked down until she falls, until she uses her magic, until she makes run, makes them fear – but Apple would hate to see that happen to anyone, right?

Still, she takes on Raven’s bullies on with a quiet rage that only a future queen can muster.

“Did I just walk into Nursery-Rhyme school?” She asks, and they scatter like rabbits when the wolves come out to play.

(It’s really pathetic, honestly.)

Apple loves everybody – okay, so maybe love is too strong of a word, but there isn’t really anyone she can’t spend at least five minuets with while retaining a happy smile.

But, she knows that everybody loves her, and that one day she will rule them all. It’s her destiny. She must be their perfect queen forever after – blonde hair and all.

She looks down to the ground to see if Raven Queen needs any immediate medical attention, only to see that she has fled the scene.

Apple finds herself wondering if she is okay, but she pushes the thought away.

Raven Queen’s destiny is to poison her, and it will be fulfilled in a few short years. Apple really shouldn’t get attached to her.

//

She doesn’t spurn Daring’s advances because she dislikes him.

It’s just that she knows that Daring likes himself far more than he has ever liked her. This isn’t a bad thing, of course, since he is a Charming, and to be charming, you have to be confident with yourself. Or so she’s been told.

Her Mother still insists on taking her on weekend trips to the Charming’s palace.

If she’s honest, Apple finds these visits rather unpleasant, since the only thing Daring will do is stare at himself in the mirror in various outfits and repeat “Wow, I look hexellant in this!” to himself, to which Apple replies “You look hexellant in everything!”

She used to be able to see Darling, but Darling is always stuck in some sad looking tower. It’s for her own safety, apparently, because Darling is simply too beautiful. Apple sees her at dinner, sometimes, but it isn’t the same.

As for Dexter, he barley even looks at her. Apple can’t recall ever having an actual conversation with the boy.

“If you want a happy marriage, it is best if you get to know your future husband now. This way, you will learn how he takes his tea, so that you can request the kitchen staff to prepare it for him when he comes home from politically related trips to far off lands.” Mother informs her.

Apple nods, smiling up at her Mother, although she isn’t entirely sure what preparing tea for Daring has to do with running a successful and happy kingdom. She decides not to question it.

Mother knows best, after all.

//

Raven Queen has really pretty hair. Like, really, _really_ , pretty hair. And she’s got these eyes –

Okay, so maybe Apple has been staring at Raven a lot lately. But she isn’t doing it on purpose. Honest.

It’s just - the only class she shares with Raven is just so uninteresting that she finds her eyes wondering to someone less dull.

And Raven is anything but dull.

Apple likes the look of Raven’s hands. Sometimes, she wonders what it would feel like to hold her hand, it would be soft, she assumes. Soft and warm.

Apple isn’t sure if Raven knows that she is being watched – she probably does, Apple reasons, she is fairy smart – but as long as she doesn’t seem to mind, Apple will carry on.

//

Apple decorates Raven’s half of the room and hopes that Raven will love it. Hopes that Raven will love it enough to smile at her and then –

Why are you doing this for Raven?

Briar asks it as though she doesn’t think Raven Queen is not the most important person in Apple’s story. Aside from Daring, of course.

I need her. Apple proclaims, and Briar doesn’t protest.

//

Raven refuses sign the Storybook of Legends, because selfishness is apparently a genetic trait.

Apple was so foolish to think Raven would follow her destiny, because it’s the right thing to do, and villains never do what is right. It’s in their nature. She should’ve known this would happen.

But that doesn’t stop her from crying about it.


End file.
